Say My Name
by sweetkiwi604
Summary: PWP. Dean/OC. Adult content. One shot. Complete.


**Written for my favorite ginger, this one is for you step ;)**

Say My Name

Dean was on Lily the second they were through the front door, his kisses quickly moving from her angelic lips to her jaw line and down the side of her neck. He nipped at her collarbone and smirked when she ran her fingernails through his short hair.

"Bedroom," she whispered in his ear as she pulled away and sashayed down the hallway.

Shutting the bedroom door behind them, he moved his hands to the button on his pants while his eyes locked onto the smooth curves of her body that was accentuated by the emerald green dress that fit like a glove.

"Oh, no," she smiled coyly, stopping him. Her eye lids lowered seductively and danced with mischief at his shocked expression. She had seemed so willing just a few moments prior and now he wasn't sure what was going on. Lily removed her jacket, dropping it to the floor beside her heeled feet before moving over to him. "Tonight you watch," she practically purred while running her hands up his defined arms to his broad shoulders. Feeling him swallow beneath her light kisses to the column of his neck, she directed him to the chair that faced her bed.

His face read of slight confusion mixed with the anticipation his entire body felt as his eyes refused to blink, following every movement she made. It was as if the world slowed down around him when he heard the zipper along the side of her dress before she let it slip to her ankles, leaving her in nothing but the lace underwear she wore. Stepping from within the fabric her delicate fingers teasingly moved into her hair before removing the pins and clips. Auburn waves rolled past her shoulders and settled against her full breasts, framing her face and physique in a way that had him straining to move.

Crawling onto the bed and laying herself on the plush blanket, she maneuvered herself so that her splayed legs were open, giving him an easy view and she began working her fingers and palms down her body. Lily bit her bottom lip as she slipped one hand into her panties, running her fingers between her slick folds, and working her juices up to her swelling clit.

Dean watched as she lost herself in the act of pleasure. Her eyes fluttered closed while her head tipped back, accentuating her large chest as it rose into the air, each nipple taut and full of desire. Her fingers worked faster and some slipped deeper, entering inside. The light moans began to build and her body writhed rhythmically with each flick of her wrist increasing in speed.

Lust began to fill his veins, pumping throughout him until the pressure in his jeans caused him to instinctively readjust and hiss through a sharp intake of breath. She smiled as her fingers worked for a second more. Forcing her eyes to him, she saw the desire in his eyes that drank her in. Pulling her hands away from herself, she couldn't help but enjoy the fact that his face flashed in disappointment. She slipped off the bed and crawled over to him like a tiger approaching its prey. Coming to a kneeling position in front of him, she moved his hands and worked open his jeans - her eyes never breaking contact with his that were so dark there was barely any green left.

She freed him from all constricting material and flicked her eyes to the top of his shaft as drops began to form and slide down its side. Lily smiled at her ability to get him so worked up before placing her mouth to his tip, lightly running her tongue along its rim and as she deepened her pull as he tensed. She felt him move beneath her trying not to thrust into her mouth as she ran her tongue along the thick vein, flicking the ridge of the tip each time her mouth rose. Dean's hand entangled in her hair and he began directing her to the right speed until she pulled away completely.

His eyes flashed with pure sin before she worked his pants farther towards the carpet and pushed his legs apart. Lily rose to her feet and straddled his waist as she held herself up by his arms and allowed the heat between her folds to touch the tip of him. Her eyes watched as his gaze remained locked on where their skin met and he moaned as she slowly rocked her hips, sliding herself back and forth over his length but never allowing him to enter her.

"Moan for me," she told him in a raspy whisper, needing to hear that he enjoyed her. A deep guttural sound left him just as she slowly moved down to rest on his hips.

She made sure to drag out her pace, tormenting him into pleasure. His hands moved to her hips, trying to force her faster against him, hoping to thrust deeper. Digging her nails into his forearms she only slid back to slowly moving his tip between the shallow crease of her folds. Her heavy breathing hitched when her eyes moved from his creased abdomen to his eyes.

"Say my name," she commanded, sliding back down on to him. With a grunt he breathed her name in relief as she quickened her pace.

"Again," she bit, her lips next to his ear and her nails digging into his skin once more.

Growling deeper, his hands tightened on her and his forehead found her shoulder as he lifted his hips to meet her. The harder thrusts caused her to moan in pleasure as one of her hands moved to massage in between her legs in rhythm to Dean now taking the control he had been waiting for.

Standing, he lifted and carried her the few feet to the bed, unable to take the teasing anymore. Hitting the edge of the mattress he found himself able to move her to her back and thrust deeply all in the same move. Instantly his hands curled into fists around the cover and he watched as her head began to tip back against its crown.

Their breathing was quickening with each slap of their connecting skin. Locking her heels around his back she met his thrusts and growled out the order that he say her name. It barely slipped past his lips as his balls started to tighten but it wasn't enough for her.

"Louder," Lily demanded as he drove into her deeper and harder, ready to break her in two, to make up for the slow teasing she had done before.

The phone began to ring and he slowed his pace, her nails digging into his chest trying to bring him back to the moment. The incessant ringing wouldn't stop and just as he went to thrust into her again he shot up in his own bed, his legs tangled in the sheets, and his cell phone ringing on the bedside. After a few blinks Dean realized he wasn't in some ranch on the outskirts of Sioux Falls but in some dingy motel room all alone.

He flipped open his phone and laid back in the bed, running a hand over his face, "What?"

"Well, hello to you too."

He groaned and shifted himself in his pants knowing he was going to have to rub one out before he would be able to concentrate on anything else. "Who is this?"

There was a soft giggle on the other end that peaked his interest, having heard it before, "It's Lily, don't you remember me?"


End file.
